ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
2009
2009 Events in the NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles Universe *After the hostage crisis at a prison, McGee becomes more assertive and confident in himself and his abilities. *It's revealed that Ducky has been in a relationship with Dr. Jordan Hampton. *The NCIS team learn about Ducky's time in Afghanistan. *Tony switches with Gibbs to solve a case that Tony himself investigated while the new leader of the NCIS Major Case Response Team three years ago which happened after Gibbs quit following the events in Hiatus Part 2 (episode). *Gibbs and McGee travel to Los Angeles where they meet their counterparts in the Office of Special Projects with both teams forming a temporary partnership to dismantle a terrorist cell active in Los Angeles although the efforts are jeopardized by the appearance of Mossad agent Michael Rivkin. They're eventually successful in dismantling the cell although two or three members of the terrorist cell later die at Rivkin's hand while Gibbs warns Rivkin to leave America altogether. *As Gibbs and McGee leave Los Angeles to return to D.C., OSP agent G. Callen is left badly injured in a surprise drive-by shooting. *The NCIS team investigate the death of an ICE agent and soon discover that it's connected to the dismantled terrorist cell in Los Angeles. They find the leader of the main terrorist cell, dead, having apparently committed suicide although Abby is later able to determine that the laptop was used at an address which also happens to be where Ziva lives. *Tony arrives at Ziva's apartment and finds that Rivkin is there. Despite Tony's efforts to arrest him, Rivkin lashes out, provoking a intense and brutal fight between the two that ultimately leaves Tony with bruises and a broken left arm while Rivkin is left unconscious after Tony shoots him in the chest three or four times when Rivkin attempts to stab Tony with some glass. *Tony and Rivkin are later taken to hospital where Tony is treated for his wounds while Rivkin succumbs to his wound, eventually dying. *With Tony out of action and Ziva occupied with her report, Gibbs and McGee prepare to process the crime scene, ie, Ziva's apartment, only for it to be destroyed in a mysterious gas explosion that is later revealed to have been the work of Mossad agents in the area. *Gibbs, Vance, Tony and Ziva later travel to Tel Aviv, Israel where they meet Ziva's father, Eli David, the Director of Mossad who seeks answers into Rivkin's death. *After learning from McGee and Abby that Ziva was in contact with Rivkin, Gibbs makes the decision to leave Ziva behind in Israel, resulting in Ziva being removed from the team and leaving the NCIS Major Case Response Team as a three-man team composed of Gibbs, Tony and McGee while Ziva later rejoins Mossad, taking Rivkin's place on the Kidon Unit. *It's later revealed that Ziva has been captured and tortured by terrorist Saleem Ulman who demands information on NCIS. *Upon learning that Ziva may have died as a result of the SS Damocles sinking, Tony and McGee embark on a mission of revenge but both are captured with McGee being knocked unconscious while Saleem uses a truth serum to get information from Tony. *Tony and McGee later learn that Ziva is actually alive albeit displaying signs of torture. *Saleem attempts to kill Tony, only for Saleem to die via Gibbs's hands as Gibbs kills Saleem with a single round from his sniper rifle. *With Saleem dead, Tony and McGee manage to escape, bringing Ziva with them before they meet Gibbs with the four later heading back to the United States where everyone in the NCIS office applauds them for their efforts in saving Ziva. *In Los Angeles, NCIS Special Agent G. Callen returns to work a month early following the assassination attempt against him and is brought to the new Office of Special Projects by his partner, fellow NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna. While there, Callen reunites with Operational Psychologist Nate Getz, OSP Tech Operator Eric Beale and Lara Macy's successor, new Operations Manager Henrietta Lange as well as NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye. Callen also meets the newest member of the OSP team: NCIS Probinatory Agent Dominic Vail. The team later work together to solve the case of a Navy Commander who was supposedly killed during a gunfight between some Mexican nationals and members of the LAPD- Los Angeles Police Department. *Ziva later rejoins the team permanently, having been cleared for active duty and ultimately replacing Agent Bryn Fillmore who resigned. She also resigns from Mossad for good and begins the process of becoming an NCIS Probationary Agent. *Although her NCIS application is rejected at first due to Ziva being a suspect in the death of a Marine, the application later goes through, resulting in Ziva officially becoming an NCIS Probationary Agent. *Ziva officially begins her career as an NCIS Probationary Agent. Broadcast Media Television *January 6, 2009- Caged (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *January 13, 2009- Broken Bird (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *January 27, 2009- Love and War (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *February 10, 2009- Deliverance (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *February 17, 2009- Bounce (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *February 24, 2009- South by Southwest (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *March 17, 2009- Knockout (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *March 24, 2009- Hide and Seek (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *March 31, 2009- Dead Reckoning (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *April 7, 2009- Toxic (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *April 28, 2009- Legend Part 1 (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. It is also the first part of the two-part backdoor episode for the first ever NCIS spin-off, NCIS: Los Angeles. *May 5, 2009- Legend Part 2 (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. It is also the second and final part of the two-part backdoor episode for the first ever NCIS spin-off, NCIS: Los Angeles. *May 12, 2009- Semper Fidelis (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *May 19, 2009- Aliyah (episode), the NCIS Season 6 finale episode airs for the first time. *September 22, 2009- Truth or Consequences (episode), the NCIS Season 7 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 22, 2009- Identity (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 premiere episode and also the first ever episode of NCIS: Los Angeles as a solo series airs for the first time. *September 29, 2009- Reunion (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *September 29, 2009- The Only Easy Day (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *October 6, 2009- The Inside Man (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *October 6, 2009- Predator (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *October 13, 2009- Good Cop, Bad Cop (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *October 13, 2009- Search and Destroy (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *October 20, 2009- Code of Conduct (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *October 20, 2009- Killshot (NCIS: Los Angeles episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *November 3, 2009- Outlaws and In-Laws (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *November 3, 2009- Keepin' It Real (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *November 10, 2009- Endgame (NCIS: Los Angeles episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode and also a crossover with NCIS: Los Angeles airs for the first time. *November 10, 2009- Pushback (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *November 17, 2009- Power Down (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *November 17, 2009- Ambush (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *November 24, 2009- Child's Play (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode airs for the first time. *November 24, 2009- Random on Purpose (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *December 15, 2009- Faith (episode), the NCIS Season 7 episode and also Christmas episode airs for the first time. *December 15, 2009- Brimstone (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode and also Christmas episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline